Touch My Man Again
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Principal Danzo makes the mistake of grabbing Naruto's arm hard enough to bruise, Sasuke makes sure the man won't make that mistake tective!Sasuke, fluff, hinted yaoi. Cover done by the lovely Juuria66! Check her out on deviantart yeah
1. Touch My Man Again

Title: Touch My Man Again (And I'm Gonna Fuck You Up)  
Author: Sleeping_Lion7  
Summary: Principal Danzo makes the mistake of grabbing Naruto's arm hard enough to bruise, Sasuke makes sure the man won't make that mistake again.  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Rating: Teen for Language  
Warning: Language, Unbetaed  
Genre: Fluff  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply  
Word Count: 2,982

A/N: So, this was based off an incident that happened at my school the other day, except the boyfriend didn't really beat the hell out of our principal because the teacher and his friends (including me) talked him down.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help it, he really couldn't, it was just that, with the wonderful day he'd been having-waking up late, missing the bus, and forgetting his lunch only to find he didn't have any money either-having to dodge a book that was millimeters away from hitting him straight in the face after said book was being thrown around by a bunch of freshmen punks sent him over the proverbial edge.

"Get. The FUCK! Out. Of. My way!"

The freshmen jumped and scurried away, leaving the book (Algebra 2) laying in the middle of the hallway. The rest of the students blinked disbelievingly at Naruto, cussing was considered a 'serious' offence.

A pale hand grabbed his upper arm in a strong and unforgiving grip as an angry growl filled the air "Mister Uzumaki, I know that you enjoy being a delinquent, but I would deeply appreciate it if you kept your foul mouth and bad habits away from the school grounds."

Naruto glared up defiantly at the older man, Principle Danzo, through his bangs. He really, really hated that man. The blonde let out a small grunt as the grip on his arm tightened before he was shoved into another person.

"Take care of this trouble making brat, Mizuki," Danzo said with a wave of his hand before walking off.

"Come on you waste of space." The other man growled, clearly unhappy about having to deal with the blonde. Naruto hid a wince when the silver haired man grabbed him just as tightly, managing to grasp the same spot Danzo had.

Naruto left the principal's office with several days of detention and a bout of low self esteem, it had been a while since someone had called him that many names so disgustedly.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

Naruto rubbed his arm gingerly and pushed his orange sleeve up, the skin of his upper arm already covered with a dark bruise. Neither man had been very gentle with him earlier. He jumped slightly when someone flopped into the desk right behind his.

"Shit man." Naruto's best friend Kiba hissed, eyeing the bruise "What the hell happened?"

Naruto quickly recounted the events leading up to the massive bruise on his arm.

"Shit man." Kiba repeated "Sasuke's gonna be _pissed_ when he finds out."

Naruto shot Kiba a quick look "That's why we _won't_ be telling Sasuke."

Kiba's eyes widened and Naruto froze when a familiar voice from behind purred

"And what, exactly, won't we be telling Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Ehehehe," Naruto began nervously to himself "You must have miss heard me Sasuke." the blonde tried, turning to face the dark haired boy sitting in front of him.

"Oh did I, my mistake, so then, what did you say?" was the smooth reply, Naruto could feel the amusement radiating from Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes darted around the room, trying to think of an excuse, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Kiba make a sudden movement. He had no time to brace himself before a capped pen was roughly shoved at his bruise. Naruto let out a hiss and drew his arm to him while simultaneously punching Kiba in the chest. "Stop moving your head and let me punch you in the face," Naruto hissed "That hurt asshole."

His injured arm being grabbed brought Naruto's attention back to the narrow eyed dark haired boy sitting in front of him.

Naruto gulped slightly when Sasuke pushed his sleeve up. Pale lips pulled back into a snarl and Sasuke's head snapped up from where it was bent, inspecting the bruise.

"What is this?" the dark eyed youth hissed dangerously. Naruto scratched the back of his head with the arm that wasn't in Sasuke's death grip and let out another nervous chuckle.

"It's nothing 'Suke, ran into the door again."

Dark eyes narrowed farther "Did this door have hands?"

Naruto stared blankly at him.

"This bruise is in the shape of finger marks dobe, so lets try again. What. The Hell. Happened?"

Before Naruto could come up with another lie Kiba butted in with a "Those jerk offs we call principles grabbed him earlier."

Sasuke blinked and let go of Naruto's arm calmly and took a deep breath "Excuse me?"

Naruto lunged quickly at Kiba, trying to slap a hand over the dog loving brunettes mouth but the other boy caught his writs and sent Naruto an annoyed look before explaining to Sasuke exactly what happened.

Halfway through his encounter with Danzo, Sasuke had a white knuckled grip on the pen that he had in his left hand and a fist curled so tightly that he was cutting into his palm with his blunt nails.

Sasuke was shaking and breathing heavily out of rage by the end of the story. He rose from his seat and began to move towards the door when the bell rang and their teacher, Iruka-sensei, stepped through the doorway and closed the door firmly behind him.

The older man gave the room a smile "Please take a seat everyone," he said as he made his way to his own desk at the front of the classroom. Everyone obeyed the polite request but Sasuke who continued to move to the door.

"Please go to your seat Mr. Uchiha," Iruka said with a frown, as cold and silent as the younger boy was, he always did as asked.

"Please forgive me Iruka-sensei, but I've just found out that there is something I need to deal with." Sasuke's voice was strained in anger and the teacher's eyes widened, he'd never heard such unrestrained emotion in the youngest Uchiha's voice.

Before he could respond, however, Sasuke was already out the door and prowling down the hall. Iruka was briefly reminded of a panther hunting its prey. It suddenly occurred to him that the Uchiha was every bit as dangerous as they said, and he wondered briefly if he should go after him.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of his seat after the door had slammed shut.

"Naruto, sit down!" Iruka yelled, still shocked about Sasuke's behavior.

"Sorry 'Ruka, I gotta go stop Sasuke from killing someone!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder, as he ran out of the room.

Iruka blinked and looked around the room for some sort of answer. "He's not joking Iruka-sensei, Sasuke's really pissed." Kiba said with a shrug.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

Sasuke stood outside the principals office shaking in rage, he took a few deep breaths trying to calm the tremors running up and down his spine, he couldn't even open the door he was shaking so hard. He ground his teeth together harshly, the large ugly bruise that marred his blonde's arm flashed in his mind's eye.

He twisted the doorknob and shoved the door open, secretly satisfied with the way it bounced off the wall, leaving a noticeable crack in the plaster.

"Ah-ah, M-mister Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Danzo stuttered in shock, the Uchiha had never been called into his office for behavioral problems, and his entry was so violent. Danzo had read the youngest Uchiha's discipline record so he knew before he had transferred to Konoha High, the Uchiha Sasuke had quite a temper and had often gotten into violent fights, sending the other person to the hospital in an ambulance a high percent of the time, only the Uchiha family's money and power had kept the boy from being in juvenile detention until he was old enough for an actual jail ceil; but he had seemed to settle down since he had been transferred and hadn't gotten so much as a tardy before now-the dark haired boy before him was actually the schools prize student, the smartest, the best athlete they had, and was student council president.

"I'm here because I have a problem with you." the dark haired male growled and Danzo swallowed, maybe the boy did belong in a juvenile detention center, or the psyche ward. He took a moment to compose himself and spoke as calmly as he could.

"And what exactly is the issue you have with me Mister Uchiha?"

Sasuke twitched at the arrogant tone and was across the small office in moments, and hand around the older man's neck, forcing his rolling chair to skid back and smash against the wall violently, the older man jerking in his grip.

"I have to problems actually, one is your condescending attitude, but I could have let that one slide, my main issue with you is the fact that you laid you hands on Uzumaki Naruto, and I take high offence to that." He growled out.

Danzo, despite his lack of air, sniffed haughtily "And why should it upset you how I discipline that filthy useless boy, he has no respect for elders and is a delinquent who should be thrown out of school, if the school board wasn't continuing to be a pain in the neck, refusing my request to boot him, he'd be gone."

The older man knew he'd made a mistake the moment the words had left his mouth as he watch Sasuke's eyes dilate in his rage. He let out a choked gasp as the hand tightened.

"I'm not upset you fool, I'm beyond outraged, there isn't a word for the murderous intent I feel towards you right now," Sasuke hissed "I don't appreciate you talking about my _**boyfriend**_ in such a manner, and will no longer allow you to do so," he smirked viciously "In fact…." his hand began to tighten and he chuckled slightly.

The older man could see the black tinge creep up in his vision as the strength to fight drained from his body, and suddenly his throat was released and air rushed back into his body, lungs working hard to pull the life giving gas into them.

Relief didn't last long before a fist crashed into the side of his face and pain blossomed through his cheek, and another punch to the stomach and a third to his chest. The forth was halted by a loud bark of 'Sasuke Uchiha!'

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

Sasuke swallowed when his name rang through the small office, he was in trouble now, Naruto hated it when he lost control of his temper, and he'd really lost control this time. He backed away from the chair (and the pathetic man in it) immediately and slid to his boyfriend's side, hoping to appease the blonde's anger, if only the slightest.

"Vice Principle Mizuki, call Uchiha's parents immediately." Danzo croaked, obviously still trying to sound haughty.

Sasuke smirked inwardly as the man let out a pathetic squeak when he glared at him.

"They'll be here in five minuets sir." Mizuki said as he came through the door. He paused and looked at the other man in horror, red finger marks stuck out on the other's throat and his cheek was starting to swell.

The Mizuki felt a wave of dread wash over him sharply when the Uchiha turned hate filled eyes to him, the boy gave him a smirk and mouthed the words 'you're next' to him.

"Naruto, will you go meet my parents out front and show them to the office?" Sasuke murmured to his blonde boyfriend. Naruto looked up at him scrutinizing "You'll behave?" the blonde asked as if he where a child, Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it wouldn't help his situation with his boyfriend just then, and nodded obediently. Naruto gave a huff and turned on his heel, "I'll be back."

Sasuke turned and gave Mizuki a animalistic grin as soon as Naruto closed the door behind him, and the other man back up slightly. He only had the chance to shuffle backwards a step and a half before Sasuke pounced like a lion. He grinned wildly when the man's nose let out a satisfying crunch and flattened under his fist, he pulled back and swung again, fist connecting hard with the man's check bone. He continued to merrily beat the other until he heard foot steps coming toward the office.

Sasuke stood and hauled Mizuki up by his collar, pushing him to slump against the wall. He turned to the door and discreetly wiped his bloody knuckles on the dark handkerchief his mother insisted he always carry in his back pocket. He quickly shoved the cloth back into his back pocket and straightened when he heard the door handle turn.

Naruto stepped in, followed by his parents. The blonde scowled at him as he took in Mizuki who was still leaning against the wall for support, a blood streaked hand covering his nose.

"You promised me you'd be good Sasuke," Naruto reprimanded, and Sasuke held back a flinch, ah, Naruto was even angrier now.

"I was being good," he said, trying to hold back the whine that was trying to seep in "this," he gestured to the to older men "was me being good, they're not dead are they?"

Naruto huffed "Being good means standing there and _not touching _anybody."

Sasuke opened his mouth but Danzo interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I'm Principle Danzo and I'm sorry to have met like this, but, your son is in danger of expulsion, and I'm thinking-as well as, I'm sure, my colleague Vice Principle Mizuki-about pressing charges against your him for assault and battery."

Sasuke father raised his eyebrow "And, what, may I ask happened?"

"Your son came in here and tried to choke me to death, but I managed to stop him from achieving his goal," the principal replied, a bragging tone in his voice.

Sasuke's mother let out a derisive snort "If Sasuke wanted to kill you, you'd be dead, my son has been trained by the finest martial arts masters in the world."

"Sasuke has not had any behavioral problems since he has transferred here, why dind he lash out at you today."

"I haven't any idea what caused this violent behavior." Danzo said with a sniff.

"Oh you don't?" Sasuke hissed dangerously and the man paled, but he tilted his head arrogantly and held his ground, confident that the boy would not attack in front of his parents. He was wrong, the youngest Uchiha let out a snarl and lunged at him once more, hands reaching for Danzo's throat. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him back against a broad chest.

"Such anger little brother, what exactly did he do to you?"

Sasuke stopped struggling and stood stiffly, muscles still tensed, waiting for his older brother, Itachi, to release him.

"What did he do?" Sasuke growled out shooting the principal a look before gently reaching out and grabbing Naruto, cradling the blonde to his body pushing the sleeve up the blonde's arm "This is what he did."

Itachi's nostrils flared, his mother stiffened, and his father's eyes narrowed in reaction. Hurting Sasuke's blonde was a grave sin to the Uchiha family, and, judging by the large midnight bruise on Naruto's tan arm and the way he subtly flinched and cast his eyes downward when either of the principles threw him a glare, Danzo and Mizuki had committed the truly atrocious sin of harming said blonde both physically and emotionally.

"I have no recollection of that." Danzo said coolly.

"So now you're calling Naruto a liar?" Sasuke seethed, tightening his grip on Naruto.

Naruto laid a calm hand on Sasuke's fore arm "Calm down Sasu, the bell's gonna ring any minuet, come on, let your parents take care of it and you can take me home."

He pushed himself out of Sasuke's arms and placed a kiss on each of the elder Uchiha's cheeks and softly apologized for causing problems and them having to stop what they where doing to solve said issues.

Each pair of dark eyes softened momentarily as the blonde bid them goodbye and pulled the now calm youngest Uchiha from the room.

It wasn't until three pairs of flinty eyes zoned in on him that Danzo realized exactly how bad a mistake he'd made when he'd grabbed the blonde earlier. Whatever the oldest Uchiha's where about to do would be as bad, if not worse, then the harsh beating that Uchiha Sasuke had given him.

He gulped and looked at Mizuki, who had a fearful look in his eye as well. He'd never wished he could turn back time as much as he could now, looking at three pairs of anger filled, coal black eyes.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

"I love you, you know that right?" Sasuke murmured as he pulled the nude blonde close to him, hand gently brushing over the bruise on the tan arm that was wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto murmured "I love you too," he sighed contently, nuzzling into the pale chest before him.

Sasuke tilted the blonde's head up and captured his kiss swollen lips gently for a moment before releasing them "Don't hide your pain from me Naruto, I'll always fight for you."

Naruto chuckled "I know you will 'Suke, but I don't need you going to jail for murder."

"I'd do it for you Naru," Sasuke said gently "I would spend the rest of my life in jail if it meant making sure a person who'd hurt you could never do it again."

Naruto smiled before sweetly kissing his boyfriend one last time before falling into a restful sleep.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead and pulled his dark sheets over their cooling bodies before following his example.

* * *

Love? Hate? Questions? Requests? Review and let me know what you think!

Also! I need help deciding which story to write and publish next, so PLEASE go to my page, I've got an Upcoming Stories section and a poll, please vote!


	2. Hidden Track

**This is an A/N, but if you read to the end, it'll probably be worth it.**

**So, I've decided to continue this as people have expressed love for it and a wish for it to continue**

**First off, can I just say, THANK YOU! You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me.**

**I can tell you that the next installment will be up soon! Here's the summary, so you know whats next.**

**Sasuke get's a love letter and Naruto finds this unacceptable. Possessive!Naruto this time.**

**And now! (if you stuck around this long) For what I like to call, the 'Hidden Track'! **

**A short about Sasuke's and Naruto's first meeting!**

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to the school and turned off his motorcycle and put it in park. His black Harley Davidson Dyna stood out greatly among the Match Box like cars that filled the lot. He pushed a hand through his windswept hair and unzipped his leather jacket. He glanced around the parking lot once more, it was said that you could tell a lot about someone from the way they treated their ride; one truck in particular stood out the most. It was a bright orange Chevrolet-Sasuke guessed it was at least a 2007 model-that was lifted at least two feet off the ground with large tires.

He shrugged his shoulders began to walk toward the building, combat boots clunking heavily against the black top. He clicked his tongue ring against his teeth lightly, he was three feet in the doors and this place already pissed him off. He didn't even want to be there, but his parents thought that being enrolled in a smaller school in the middle of no where would keep him from getting in as many fights. They'd made this decision after the threat of 'juvenile detention; was presented when he'd put someone in the hospital with a concussion.

He ducked into the bathroom, which was placed rather conveniently by the doors, to avoid the crowds in the hallway. He glanced in the mirror to check his appearance, he was all, dark hair and eyes, pale skin, leather jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, knee high combat boots, a tongue and multiple in his ears. He looked like a punk, and that's exactly what he wanted, he wanted to be left alone. He walked out of the bathroom when he heard the late bell ring and made his way to the office.

One of the metal doors behind him slammed against the wall harshly.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" He heard murmured curses of 'fuck', 'damnmit', and 'shit' getting closer before he was tackled to the floor.

He turned his head and glared up at the person who ran into him, bright blue as and a shock of blonde hair met his vision.

"Oh, oh man, I'm so sorry, I'm just so late, and I can't afford to be late again, I'm so sorry," the blonde stammered in a rush scrambling off him and hurriedly picking up his scattered books.

"I can't believe I fell asleep in my truck, who does that?" the boy asked himself, tugging on his blonde looks insistently.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked over the other boy, black shirt and pants with an orange jacket, as well as an orange lip ring and a cartoon earring in his left ear-it was a green dog thing, and Sasuke wondered briefly what it was.

"Oh, you're the new kid!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, surprising Sasuke "You own the Harley?"

Sasuke nodded "And I suppose you own the orange monster at the end of the parking lot?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"You can tell what kind of person someone is by the car they drive, and your loud and stupid, just like you're truck."

The boy blinked "Hey asshole, that's a really bastardish thing to say to someone you've never met, you don't even know my name!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" The blonde asked, ignoring the other's silence and annoyed look.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said shortly.

Sasuke blinked in surprise when the blonde held up his schedule "We have the same class, so come on." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke up by his hand.

Sasuke didn't have time to wonder where the blonde had gotten his schedule from before he was being drug down the hallway by the hand.

"We're going to be best friends, you know that?"

* * *

I know it's not much, but I hate having just A/N chapters (both when I read and write) so I included this little bit to give you some background and a laugh.


	3. A Car Ride Home

Title: Touch My Man Again (And I'm Gonna Fuck You Up)  
Author: Sleeping_Lion7  
Summary: Principal Danzo makes the mistake of grabbing Naruto's arm hard enough to bruise, Sasuke makes sure the man won't make that mistake again.  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Rating: Teen for Language  
Warning: Language, Unbetaed  
Genre: Fluff  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
Word Count: 1,926

The songs used are Lo**ve is a Killer by Vixen**, and **Your Love by The Outfield** (though i see Naruto singing the **I See Stars'** cover version instead)

* * *

The day hadn't gone as Sasuke had planned, people had figured out who he was pretty quickly-or, more importantly, who his family was, the Uchiha name carried a lot of authority and power-and had people staring and pointing at him, gossiping all damn day.

It was raining, hard. Sasuke stared out from under the awning at the parking lot, it was starting to flood a little, and then to his Harley; he'd seen the storm clouds rolling in after lunch and had gotten special permission to pull it under the covered outside lunch area when the weather looked bad.

"Yo, teme!"

Sasuke held back a shudder at the voice, after first period, he'd managed to get away from the annoying blonde for all of three seconds. Said blonde thought he'd gotten lost in the stampede and plastered himself to Sasuke's side after that.

"Hey, bastard! I'm talking to you!" This time the blonde was right beside him when he bellowed, causing Sasuke to flinch ever so slightly and curl his hands into tight fists; he really wanted to punch the annoying idiot in the face. Instead he turned to face the blonde with his most traumatizing glare, which didn't faze the blonde in the least.

"What" Sasuke ground out when he realized the Earth wasn't going to split open and drag the other boy to Hell.

"I just thought I'd offer you a ride, since you were on your motorcycle," the blonde replied with a shrug. The informal way the blonde spoke most his family weren't even that laid back with him.

Sasuke was about to tell the other to go to Hell, when the last seam that held the sky together completely bust, letting out a tidal wave of rain, accompanied by lightening streaks that could tear the sky in half and deafening rolls of thunder.

"Whatever," was his reply instead.

"Wow, teme, don't make it sound like you're doing me a huge favor, I just figured that you'd rather not drown on your way home," Naruto said with heavy sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke turned to stare at him pointedly-and for the first time realized the blonde was already wet, he didn't care enough to ask why, but his silent question was answered when the blonde pulled out a thick chain from his backpack and looped it around a pole and between the spokes of his front tire, locking his motorcycle to the building-making it clear he wasn't gong to apologize or give the blonde praise for his generosity. The blonde rolled his eyes again and jerked a thumb in the direction of his truck.

"Well then, let's get going."

The next thing Sasuke knew, his hand was snatched up and he was being dragged through the rain by a sprinting idiot.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

Naruto threw open the door to his truck, scrambling in, laughing slightly when he turned to see a wet, glaring Sasuke doing the same; he would never, ever, say it out loud, but the sour, raven haired teen reminded him of a drowned cat at the moment. Instead he started the truck and turned down the ear-splitting volume of his radio. He stared at it when his own voice floated through the air and briefly wondered which one of his asshole friends had managed to get into his truck to slide the CD into his player, he bet it was Kiba.

The song was halfway over, and personally one of Naruto's favorite songs.

____

Love is a killer  
A homicidal fiend  
Love is a killer  
It'll be the death of me  
I've got a target on my back  
For a cupid dressed in black  
Love is a killer  
It's killing me

Naruto cleared his throat and quickly changed the track, hoping that the other didn't know enough about 80's metal bands to know that, not only was that a chick song, but that the version that had just filled the truck was sung by a guy-Naruto himself actually, but really, the raven haired boy didn't need to know that yet. He was slightly relieved when the other didn't ask, and when the next song that came on was slightly more masculine.

__

Josie's on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I wanna say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older

Naruto couldn't help it, Your Love was another one of his favorite songs, and whenever he heard it, he couldn't help but sing along.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

Sasuke watched the other bob his head and sing out of the corner of his eye. One tan hand gently guided the large orange monster he was riding in through the flooding streets, the other rested on a denim covered thigh, tapping out the beat of the song.

The blonde was pretty good, not that he'd admit it under pain of death. A treacherous voice in his head whispered that the blonde was more then good, he had the voice of an angel.

The blonde glanced at him "Which way from here?"

Sasuke pointed to the left "A few more miles that way and you'll come up to cast iron gates, those are the gates to my house."

"Oh, shit!" the blond exclaimed, looking at him briefly with large eyes "You're freaking rich!"

Sasuke snorted, did the blonde seriously live under a rock? How could he _not_ know who the Uchihas were?

He blinked then, if the blonde didn't know who he was, then the idiot actually wanted to be his friend? What the hell was wrong with the blondes head?

He 'hned' in response to the blonde's exclamation, and continued to mull the questions over in his mind. Maybe he just might give the blonde a chance, see if the boy really was as honest as he seemed; and if he wasn't, Sasuke would beat the hell out of him, Sasuke didn't like liars, or people that tried to make a fool of him.

"Seriously dude, is your family royalty or something, this place is a fuckin' castle!"

Sasuke looked up to see that they where in front of the gates of his house.

"You really are an idiot," Sasuke said blankly, "Roll down your window and push the button on the speaker box."

Naruto did what he was told and Sasuke leaned over him.

"Kakashi, open the gates."

"Of course Sasuke."

Sasuke twitched, he could almost hear the eye-roll in the man's voice.

The raven sat back and listened to the blonde softly sing to the song that was playing. He blinked when he realized that the blonde and the singer sounded the exact same, he turned his head to study the blonde before asking "Is that you singing?"

The blonde blushed and nodded "Yeah, me and a few of my friends play local gigs, and last time we recorded it, you know, so if people asked what we sounded like, we could give them the CD to see if they want us to come play, instead of making unnecessary trips."

Sasuke hmmed and leaned back in the seat once more as Naruto made the long journey up the winding driveway.

The blonde pulled to a stop in front of his house and turned to watch Sasuke get out. Said raven pulled his backpack over his shoulder and turned toward his house, only to be stopped by a tanned hand on his shoulder. He turned to look back at the blonde who was leaning across the seat, CD in hand.

"Here, I've got more."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking the blonde why he thought Sasuke would want it.

The blonde shrugged as if reading Sasuke's mind "Give it to someone else if you don't want it, the more people who hear it, the better publicity we get, later!" The blonde said with a large grin and a wave of his hand.

Sasuke blinked as Naruto closed the door and drove off. He stood there for a moment more before heading inside, CD unconsciously gripped gently, but firmly, in his hand. Seeing what all was on the CD wouldn't hurt, especially since the blonde would never find out.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**

A few weeks later found Sasuke laying on his bed reading-the book was a stupid book over controlling his anger-Naruto's voice lulling him into a sense of peace. If he wanted to admit it to himself-which he didn't, he was completely fine swimming in the Nile-he might've been developed a small crush on the loud blonde since the moment the moron had crashed into him earlier that day. Flying curses and annoying voice (and breath taking blue eyes) and all.

So lost in his own thoughts, Sasuke never realized that his older brother, Itachi, had been standing at his door for almost five minuets, quietly observing his brother.

"What's with the reading otouto?" Itachi asked, slightly curious. Sasuke had thrown the book in the corner of his bedroom and glared at it, saying simply that he didn't need to read it as he didn't have anger problems.

"Naruto doesn't like fighting," Sasuke replied absently before his head snapped up at a breakneck pace and his eyes widened in disbelief that he'd actually said that out loud.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "And who is Naruto?"

Sasuke looked down at the book and refused to answer. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and flipped open his phone.

"Kakashi," Itachi said into the phone, "I want you to find out who Naruto is."

He was just about to hang up when Kakashi replied "Uzumaki Naruto, seventeen years old, a junior in high school, lives with his adoptive father Iruka Umino-who is also the school's English teacher-grades are on the poor side, but apparently the boy is very artistic and plays lead guitar and acts as vocals in a band, the boy's school record paints him to be quite the amusing character."

Itachi hummed and looked back at his younger brother, who was staring intently down at the book, a light, almost non-existent blush painting his cheeks.

"Thank you Kakashi," the older Uchiha said into the phone before snapping it shut.

"So otouto, why are you trying to change for this boy, is it something required of you? Does he not like you the way you are?" Itachi asked, Sasuke had always been a firm believer in not changing himself for anything or anyone, but Itachi knew first crushes could be detrimental to one's health and values.

"I am." Sasuke said softly "I am changing myself for him, but not because he demands it, but because he makes me want to be better."

Itachi blinked slightly, taken aback.

"He makes me want to pay attention in class so I can help him pass, I want to control my temper because he's against violence and I think it might frighten him some, I think he might've been abused in the past, he makes me want to protect him." Sasuke looked at the book for a moment, brows furrowed "I'm not sure why I want to do this for him."

Itachi chuckled, as smart as his genius brother was, he was oddly stupid at the same time, "You have a crush."

Sasuke blinked at Itachi before grabbing the remote to his stereo, turning up the volume to tune his brother and his words of absolute nonsense out.

* * *

**So, sorry it took so long, here's the next chapter, hope it was alright, I wrote it while I was home from school today, drugged on medicine.**

Again, songs used are **Love is a Killer by Vixen** and **Your Love by The Outfield **(however, I imagine Naruto singing the faster **I See Stars**' cover version.)

**If something doesn't seem right, please PM me, is being a bitch and keeps messing up my upload.**


	4. Rock Me

**Apparently, I've confused some people. Several people have also asked questions.**

**1. Touch My Man Again (and I'm Gonna Fuck You Up) was a stand alone, but a lot of people asked for more, so I decided to make it a chaptered story, starting from where they first met and how they got to where they were in the original one-shot.**

**2. Why isn't this in another story, and just have it as a prologue? Cause I didn't want to, but if you prefer it, leave a review or something and tell me.**

**3. Why is Sasuke OCC in the first chapt. but not in any of the others? Well, you're not going to be a major ass to the person you're madly in love with are you? I thought not. Sasuke and Naruto are months into their relationship and deeply in love in the first chapt. they've just met and are trying to build a relationship right now.**

**4. Why is the Uchihas so protective of Naruto? Keep reading, you'll find out eventually.**

* * *

Naruto leaned against the side of his truck and crossed his arms, waiting for Sasuke to pull up on his bike; Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke loved that thing like a child and silently wondered what, exactly, Sasuke would do when it got to cold to ride his Harley to school.

He sighed and sagged a little when a black sports car with a fancy name Naruto couldn't remember sped pass him. Even seeing the car stung. The car that his old 'best friend' drove, the backstabbing asshole.

The blonde perked up again, however, when the loud roar of a motorcycle's engine filled the air. He flashed a bright smile when the black 'steel-horse' pulled smoothly into the parking space next to his truck.

Naruto was slightly jealous of the pale hand that carded through windswept black locks, his own darker hands itching to do the same.

"Hey, Sasuke, me and the guys have a gig tomorrow night at a local bar, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Sasuke turned and stared at him for a moment, and Naruto wondered briefly if the other was going to hit him in the face for making such a stupid suggestion, before the raven haired teen shrugged.

"Whatever." With that, Sasuke spun on his heel and made his way into the school building.

When Naruto was sure Sasuke was no longer looking the blonde gave a big grin and a triumphant fist pump. Stage one of his fool-proof 'get-Sasuke-to-love-him-forever' plan was in effect.

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

After school Sasuke found himself in front of his bathroom mirror staring at himself, he fought the urge to take his lower lip in between his teeth and bite down on it (nervous gestures such as that were below an Uchiha). Was this a date? Or a casual friend-hang-out thing? He ran a hand through his hair and resisted the urge to beat his head against the mirror until he lost consciousness, what the fuck was he thinking when he agreed to this?

Sasuke had just pulled his head back, reading to let it connect with the mirror when he heard a chuckle from the door.

"Beating yourself into oblivion won't get you out of this otouto," Itachi commented from where he was leaning on the door. Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eye, not turning his face from the mirror.

Itachi chuckled "You don't have your music to tune me out this time, so why not listen to your aniki?"

Sasuke glared and turned back to face the mirror. He opened his mouth to say something when his brother let out a quiet grunt. He looked up to find his mother shoving Itachi out of the way, tears glistening slightly in her eyes.

"Oh, my baby boy's going on his first date!" She then proceeded to (in a dignified manor) launch herself at he youngest child.

If someone had asked Sasuke what his most uncomfortable moment ever, he would've said his current position. His mother had reached up and grabbed his head-which rested at about 6'2"-and smashed to her chest, squeezing it tightly. Not only was he bent at a deeply uncomfortable angle, being smashed into his 5'1" mother's chest, but he was finding it a little difficult to breath with her voluptuous….errr…chest…smothering his face as she wiggled excitedly from left to right, trying to pop his head like a balloon.

"Lovely wife of mine, you're killing our son," his father's voice-which would have been called amused, if he wasn't a Uchiha-sounded from behind his mother.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure on his head vanished.

"So, what's he like Sasuke?" His mother questioned, and Sasuke almost chuckled, she was like a four year old bouncing merrily on her feet. How his stoic, hard ass, father ever convinced such a vibrant woman like her to marry him, Sasuke would never know.

He opened his mouth to respond when one of the butlers came scurrying up "The boy in the orange truck is here young master," he said with a bow and retreated once again after Sasuke gave him a dismissive nod.

Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek he rushed out of the bathroom, and grabbed his coat before making his way down stairs.

As soon as the slam of the closing door echoed through the house Mikoto frowned and turned to her oldest son and husband, lips turned down in a deep frown. "What is Sasuke doing with _that boy_?"

"Don't mother," Itachi cut in. "He makes Sasuke….happy."

She furrowed her eyebrows and went to once more say something but Itachi just shook his head "Did you know that Sasuke read those books on anger management?"

Mikoto blinked in a way that let Itachi know that she hadn't know.

"He read them because of _that boy_, because that boy is 'against violence' and was very likely abused when he was younger, Sasuke's grades have also improved, because he pays attention in class so he can help _that boy _do his homework."

Mikoto stared at her son "Really?" They was hard to believe, the things that her oldest son was saying, Sasuke had always been an angry rebellious boy, and he was always looking for something; sometimes, it seemed to Mikoto that her son had lost something and he was trying to regain it back, it had looked like that to her for years. Maybe, just maybe, that boy, Naruto, would be good for her son, maybe he was what her son had always been looking for.

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sasuke hoped in Naruto's truck and cast the other boy a side glance, the boy was dressed different then usual. His unruly locks were tamed into a braid and Sasuke could clearly tell from where he sat in the passenger's seat that the blonde had stage make-up on. The orange shirt he wore had a line sketch of a fox with nine-tails. The blond defiantly looked like a rock star to Sasuke.

"So where is this place at again dobe?" Sasuke asked, feigning casualty.

Naruto threw him a scowl and huffed "Do you always have to be a bastard?" He huffed again when the raven sent him a smirk "It's a bar down town called the Crying Shame."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the name, the place was probably a gathering place for drunken low life scum and he was secretly glad he agreed to go, after all, something could happen to his blonde, what if he wasn't there to stop it?

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

Naruto glanced out at the crowd, there wasn't much of one, a few guys at the tables, and 15 or so lined up at the bar, slumped on the stools and cradling their alcohol. None of those people mattered though, they were most likely to drunk to care, the only one who did matter sat at the table closest to the small stage and had his hands wrapped tightly around a glass of Coke.

He heard his friend and bass player, Kiba, snicker and send him a sly look. Naruto glared. He couldn't help if he thought Sasuke was the best damned thing ever, and he certainly couldn't help how desperately he wanted the other boy to pin him to the nearest surface and shove his tongue so far down Naruto's throat he could lick the blonde's tonsils.

The band consisted of four guys, Naruto on lead guitar, Kiba (dog face) on bass, Shikamaru the lazy ass on rhythm guitar, and the insomnia prone Garaa on the drums. They called themselves Revolution of the Queen (Naruto felt they picked the 'Queen' part because they were all….feminine (queenish)….in their own way).

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of distracting thoughts and stepped up to the microphone. Garaa tapped his sticks together and counted the start, bringing the sticks down on is drums when he reached one.

_It was Saturday night and I was feeling alright, I had nothing to lose_

_I threw the top down, then pulled into town, I had no time for the blues_

_When I pulled up and they were plugging it in, I was looking to find a seat_

_I met this guy, had a look in his eye, I swear he was saying to me_

Naruto scanned the audience, flashing smiles and grins at the men who had turned away from their drinks to spare the band a look.

_I want you to rock me, roll me, you won't get lonely_

_Come on and rock me, roll me, you oughta get to know me_

The blonde rolled his head back, showing his neck unknowingly to a few pairs of hungry, desperate eyes.

_When he grabbed his coat, he slipped me a note_

_It said, what are we waiting for?_

_Well guy, I'm sorry that we fooled around, I was looking for something more_

_Oh and he was shy, saying goodbye, he said "I really will give you a call"_

_Do I have to explain you're driving me insane. I'll tell you what I want you to do_

Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, feeling slightly nauseous, he couldn't believe he was doing what he was about to do. No, he had to, after all, stage one of his 'get-Sasuke-to-love-him-forever' plan called for such a course of action. He winked at the dark haired boy.

_I want you to rock me, roll me, learn to control me_

_Rock me, roll me, you really oughta get to know me_

_Come on rock me, roll me, I'm feeling kinda lonely_

_I want you to rock me, roll me, quit talking and show me_

He licked his lips briefly and continued to stare at the raven for the rest of the night.

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

Sasuke watched the blonde on staged with a predator's gaze. The blonde wanted him to _**rock him **_did he? Oh he would, he would do that and so much more now that he knew the blonde wanted it to.

He sauntered to the steps from the stage that the blonde was descending from, guitar case in hand. Before he could even bat an eyelash at the blonde, however, he was interrupted by the drunk who'd sat at the table right behind him.

"Hey darlin'," the drunk slurred as he reached out a clumsy hand to stroke Naruto's cheek, he missed.

Naruto shifted back slightly and Sasuke shifted around the man to place himself in front of the blonde.

"Hey man, quit bein' a little cock block and move, me and princess were discussing whose bed we'd be spending' the night in," the man said, as he once again tried to reach the blonde.

"You should back up, right now," Sasuke growled, voice hard.

"Listen, punk, I said move!"

Sasuke leaned back to avoid the punch the guy threw his way and snarled when Naruto's breath hitched, he could feel the blonde cringe, but he wasn't going to back down from this fight. It was on.

The drunk straightened up and took another swing at Sasuke, who dodged once more. The raven smirked and spun, bringing his leg up, crashing the heel of his foot into the man's nose.

The man fell back into a nearby table and stayed collapsed were he was. Sasuke felt like he was radiating with satisfaction at proving his ability to protect Naruto.

He turned to the blonde who had a slight red tint to his cheeks "Th-thank you, Sasuke." The blonde stuttered out.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off when a pair of lips pecked his in a gentle kiss before the blonde ran out of the bar, probably to go hide in his truck. The raven stood there a moment more, a soft smile on his lips with two fingers touching them gently, shocked at the blonde's movement. He shook his head before following the blonde out to the truck.

It had been a good night.

* * *

That's it for now, review.

**Song is I Want You to Rock Me by Vixen**


	5. Kisses, Voyeurs, and Embarrasing Talks

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, the cause was several things**

**1. Writer's Block**

**2. I may or may not have been grounded...**

**3. This past weekened I took the SATs, I had recently been preparing for those (not that it did me any good on the maht :/)**

**4. Laptop's broke (first it was a bad battery, now the charger is broke)**

* * *

Sasuke slipped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled his boyfriend closer, mouth moving gently against the blonde's. His boyfriend. The thought still made the stoic Uchiha squirm with pleasure on the inside.

After Naruto had kissed him on the cheek almost a week ago, Sasuke had decided that he needed to man-up and make the blonde his (officially) before someone else realized what a catch the orange loving idiot really was.

Sasuke could hear the door behind creak slightly, a tell-tale sign that one of his family was leaning against it and possibly watching out the peep-hole. Sasuke had five bucks on it being Itachi and twenty-five on it being his mother. Naruto then proceeded to nip softly at his lips and Sasuke decided he didn't care who was watching at the moment.

Slowly Sasuke pulled away to let the smaller boy breath and began to nibble playfully on his ear. Naruto giggle and wriggled against him, trying to burry the tickled ear into his shoulder and away from Sasuke's wandering mouth. The door opened and the person on the other side let out an aggravated cough. Sasuke twitched irritated but pulled away from the blonde to give the other person his attention.

It was his father, but he could see his mother and brother just behind the man, looking put out to have their voyeuristic fun ruined. Sasuke felt a part of him die inside, his family was made up of two perverts, a humorless, impatient father, and himself (and he had to admit, he had a bit of a temper); he was sure that if not for the fact that they were the main Uchiha branch, they'd have been voted off the Uchiha island collectively.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's cheek once more and gently pushed him down the steps toward his truck with a soft 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

The blonde nodded with a bright smile and bounded happily toward the truck, causing Sasuke to smile softly and watch him go.

The Uchiha waited until the blonde disappeared from the drive way before he turned to look at his father, who was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"How far, exactly, have you gone with that boy Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt his face heat up and he stared at his mom, pleading for her help, she gave him a shrug-she wanted to know as well-and went back to staring at him.

"We've just kissed, that's it." It was extremely hard not to stutter and he was thankful for years of Uchiha training for keeping him from stuttering or cowering in the face of this line of questioning (or doing something equally damaging to his pride as a man….like crying and running away).

The eldest Uchiha stared down at him with unreadable eyes, searching his youngest son for the truth, he finally relented with a gruff 'make sure he's checked before going any further.'

Sasuke had to stand and think for a moment at his father's words before he turned red, he thought Naruto might have STDs! The thought aggravated Sasuke, Naruto was his and no one else's! He'd better be the first one to touch the blonde, or he'd kill who ever did and make sure to eradicate their touch (and the memory of it) from the blonde's body and mind.

He pushed (politely of course) past his family and stopped up the stairs as he mentally made a list of people that he might have to kill for inappropriately touching his blonde (he didn't care if he didn't know Naruto at the time _or_ if Naruto was a willing participant, Naruto was _his_ and _no one _had a right to touch without permission!) He paused at his bedroom door and shook his head, remembering that Naruto had told him (in one of their conversations when they were still 'just friends') that he'd never even held hands, much less kissed someone.

Sasuke relaxed and pushed his door open; he closed it swiftly behind him and made his way to lay on his bed, a content smile making its way across his lips, life was good.

* * *

**Yeah, it short, I know, but I tried really fucking hard to make it longer and less of a filler chapter, but nothing I cranked out was any good, so I'm just gonna have to post this, and pray the next chapter I post will be better.**


	6. Disaster filled Dates

**Oh my gosh! I'm SO INCREDIBLY SORRY it took SO DAMNED LONG for me to write this. I don't have much of an excuse besides the massive writer's block that usually comes with unplanned stories . And believe me, I never inttended for this story to happen, it was only meant as a one-shot.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out faster, yeah?**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Naruto tightened his grip and the pale hand wrapped tightly around his own, using his other hand to pull his (orange) jacket closer to his body.

"Cold?"

The blonde started at the smooth murmur, Sasuke had been quiet since they'd left the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto chuckled "I'm fine."

Sasuke turned his head and brushed his lips across the blonde's temple briefly. "What movie are we going to see again?"

Naruto grinned mischievously, "It's a se-cret!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dobe."

"Eh?" the blonde screeched "Teme!"

Chuckling, the raven haired male pulled the other into his side and let go of the tan hand only to wind his arm around the blonde's waist. The two fell into a companionable silence.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly and let it hit the back of the padded chair with a nearly silent '_thunk_. Of course Naruto would pick a girly movie like _The Last Song_, dumbass. He sighed softly, despite his thoughts, and lightly pet the blondes head when he heard the younger man sniffle.

"Sasuke, psst, Sasuke," the blonde whispered loudly and Sasuke was glad the were one of the few people in the theater.

"What dobe?"

The blonde hissed angrily at the name but relented of a few seconds "Let's get out of here, I'm hungry."

Sasuke nodded and silently stood, pulling the blonde up with him. They quickly ducked out of the auditorium and made their way out of the cinema complex.

Sasuke smiled slightly as the blonde leaned against him as they walked "Thanks for taking me out tonight S'ke," Naruto mumbled into his shoulder, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

Sasuke smirked and let out a "Hn."

Naruto shoved him "Bastard, is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

Naruto growled and Sasuke held back an amused chuckle.

The blonde's retaliation was cut short when a hand reached out of the darkness and yanked Sasuke, and by default Naruto, into the alley way.

The blonde's shriek was cut off by a gun being pressed against his temple.

"Scream and I'll blow your brains out," a rough voice murmured as the blonde was forced to his knees.

Naruto froze and swallowed. His eyes darted around wildly looking for his boyfriend only to find the raven haired male pressed against the wall by a tall, ape looking man. The ape man was digging roughly through Sasuke's pockets pulling out anything valuable and handing to the person standing over Naruto.

Sasuke snarled and bucked against the man's grip. Ape man shoved back harder and flicked a pocket knife he'd had in his pocket open with a snap of his wrist, the blade was pressed to Sasuke neck.

"I'd keep still if I were you pretty boy," he growled.

Naruto tensed and the gun resting against his temple was shoved against his head sharply, causing him to loose his balance momentarily.

"Don't go getting any stupid heroic idea's in your head neither brat," the gun wielder advised snidely.

The scene made Sasuke snarl viciously, visions of pain retribution dancing tauntingly behind his eyes.

"Hey, Johnny!" the ape man called to the gun holder "the blonde boy looks pretty delicious, maybe we should let his friend go and take him somewhere nice, somewhere no one will hear his screams."

Sasuke saw red. He brought his head back, hitting the ape man harshly in the nose, causing him to let go with a shout.

"My nose!" he wailed pitifully "He broke my nose!"

The other, Johnny, pulled the gun away from Naruto and turned it on Sasuke. Sasuke brought his leg up in a forward instep kick, nailing the guy right under the chin. The raven haired boy let out a satisfied 'hn' when he heard the crack of the other man's jaw being forced out of place.

Seizing the opportunity of the Sasuke being distracted, ape man scrambled quickly for his companions discarded gun. He swiftly at the raven's chest and cocked the hammer. The ape man let out the breath he was holding and squeezed the trigger.

_**(YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW I THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING IT RIGHT HERE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG UNTIL I HAVE IT IN ME TO UPDATE AGAIN, I decided it was just way to short that way and after such a long wait none of you people who-for reasons I don't understand-actually like this shoddy, haphazardly thrown together story)**_

Naruto screamed and lurched towards Sasuke, throwing his body in the path of the bullet.

Ape man dropped the gun with shaky hands and reached out to touch the blonde, he didn't mean to shoot him!

Sasuke turned from the man on the ground in horror as he heard his blonde scream. A shriek of rage tore its self from his throat as he saw the blonde on the ground clutching at the wound in his chest.

The raven quickly launched himself at the ape like thug, the man manages to twist out of the raging boys grasp and take off towards the opening of the alley way. Sasuke dropped down to his knees beside the blonde and gently pulled the boy to his chest, stroking the blonde locks softly.

A sound at the opening of the alley way causes Sasuke to grab the gun that lay innocently on the ground, it was still warm to the touch.

The raven haired boy aimed it at the intruder with a crazed look in his eyes, willing to kill who ever it was that came closer to protect that blonde in his arms. It was a man in a business suit who raised his hands in a gesture of peace as he slowly came forward.

"Its okay, I'm a doctor, I've called the police and an ambulance and they're on the way."

Sasuke nodded but the gun didn't waver from where it was aimed directly at the man's heart.

He refused to lower it even when the paramedics sped onto the scene, sirens blaring an lights flashing.

"What's your name?" a policeman in a caviler vest asked, trying to calm the obviously high strung young man who just stared at them unblinkingly.

"Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke, is there anyone I can call to come get you so that the ambulance can take him to the hospital?"

Sasuke snarled and the policemen behind the woman tensed and brought a hand to his own holstered gun.

"He's not going any where without me."

"Okay, okay" the woman shushed soothingly "You can go with him, but you need to let us come and get him, or he'll die, look at him Sasuke, he's already passed out from lack of blood, let us help him."

Sasuke nodded and slowly lowered the gun, allowing the paramedics to rush forward and pull the blonde from him, settling him onto a stretcher and stifling the blood flow, murmuring things into radios and to each other that Sasuke didn't understand.

Sasuke climbed swiftly into the ambulance after the blonde, never once letting go of his hand.

Mikoto looked at her son in dismay as he paced the hotel waiting area impatiently, she'd never seen anyone resemble an animal more then her son did at that moment, stalking the floor like an angry jungle cat, fangs bared and lashing out at everything.

She could see past the anger though-she could always read her youngest son like an open book, whereas her husband could easily read Itachi-and what she saw was an anxiousness, a fear that could be debilitating, and in that moment she knew that the little blonde who'd sacrificed himself for her son simply had to live, her son would shatter if he didn't. If anything ever happened to the little blonde her son would never survive the loss.

Silently summoning her oldest son and husband over, she bit the inside of her cheek. Both men stood stoically as she shared her observations with the other two.

"…in other words, we must keep that blonde safe and happy, for Sasuke."

The two men stood silently for a moment before Itachi spoke "Naruto deserves our protection because he risked his life for Sasuke, Sasuke needing him like air just gives us more incentive, but regardless, that boy deserves to be protected simply because he cared enough about Sasuke to put himself in danger."

The patriarch of the Uchiha family nodded his head in silent agreement and might've said something if the doctor didn't push his way past the double doors at that moment.

Sasuke's head snapped to the doctor giving him hi full attention. The doctor's stiff face melted into a small smile and the raven haired boy immediately sighed with unspeakable relief.

"The surgery went off without a glitch and its expected he'll be good as new within three months."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT AFTER MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! (hopefully)**

**So we finally know why the Uchiha's began to care so much about Naruto!**

**Reviews make me happy! (and make me feel better because I'm sick with a sinus infection from hell)**


	7. Christmas Gifts and Promises

**Yes, this took forever and I am sorry, but hey, at least it happened right?**

**Anways, this chapter is nothing but 2, 506 words of fluff! (yay!) **

**Standard disclaimer applies. The songs used, in order, are Thank You-Dido, Hanging By a Moment-Life House, and I Do (Cherish You)-98 Degrees**

**IMPORTANT (sort of) Guys, this has been an awesome fic to write (even if it has taken so long) and I love this universe, sadly, I honestly don't know how much more I can do with this story, I have one more chapter planned out for sure (which is gonna be great, in my opinion) and I might do one after that, but all in all, this story will probably not reach 10 chapters unless I get a major demand for more and a few plot lines (AKA Things-Readers-Want-To-Know-About-Sasuke's-and-Naruto's-Relationship/More-Fluffy-Stuff-Readers-Would-Like-to-See). This is not a brieber or a cry for reviews (althought those are always appreciated) but if you like this story and have an idea for it PLEASE, let me know (email, PM, reviews, I don't care)**

* * *

Sasuke fingered the small wrapped gift in his hand nervously, it had been almost three months since Naruto had been shot and the blonde was almost back to perfect condition; it was also three days before Christmas.

He glared at the box, he couldn't believe he'd bought Naruto a promise ring! How gay was that? His glare grew more fierce at the thought, he may be in love with another man, but he would NOT lose his masculinity and turn into some pansy boy! He shook his head, no, he wouldn't think of giving Naruto this ring as some sort of blow to his pride as a man. He would look at it as proving his sincerity to the one he'd do anything for.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke swung his leg up and slid off his Harley, moving to make his way to the front door of Naruto's house. He could do this, all he had to do was give Naruto the present…then run away and drive off before the blonde could react. He gave a firm nod of his head; yes, that was a good plan.

The raven haired teen straightened his spine and walked calmly towards Naruto's door, not letting his nervousness show through in any way. He raised his hand and knocked twice on the door then waited a moment before shrugging to himself and twisting the brass knob, letting himself into the house.

Not seeing anyone in the living room or kitchen, he moved farther into the house towards Naruto's bedroom. He pushed the door to the blonde's room open and smiled at the sight before him. Naruto lay sprawled out on the bed, mouth hung open with a slight line of drool, dressed in a black t-shirt that obviously wasn't his, as it was too big and was long enough to cover his groin, what caught Sasuke's attention about the shirt was the Uchiha fan that was printed on the sleeve. The blonde's napping attire was completed by a pair of light orange boxers with sleeping foxes curled up printed on them.

Sasuke smiled softly and perched himself on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the blonde locks gently. He chuckled lightly when the head butted harder into his hand, like a cat wanting more attention. He arched his fingers and gently began scratching his nails against the scalp, knowing that Naruto enjoyed the slightly ticklish sensation.

A small twitching around the eyelids let Sasuke know that his boyfriend was on the verge of consciousness. The darker haired male hummed and gently placed his lips against the blonde's, moving them across the closed lips softly until they responded, parting slightly to allow Sasuke's tongue entrance.

Naruto hummed and reached up to stroke the pale boy's face with his finger tips. Sighing happily into the kiss, then giggling when the older boy pulled back.

"What a lovely way to wake up," the blonde murmured, eyes dancing merrily.

Sasuke leaned down and gave him another chaste kiss before handing the blonde the box he'd brought with him. Sasuke pushed himself from the bed and was about to put his plan into action when a tan hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him onto the bed. Sasuke blinked when the next thing he knew he was on his back and pinned to the mattress by an amused blonde.

"Where do you think you're going, teme?" Naruto asked, a blonde eyebrow cocked toward his hairline.

Sasuke feigned for a nonchalant shrug "Places to be people to see."

Naruto hummed and nodded his head in understanding before shrugging, "I'm sure they can wait."

Naruto pushed himself up to sit straddling the Uchiha's waist before gently moving to unwrap the gift Sasuke had given him. He opened the cardboard box and blinked, finding a smaller blue velvet box inside. Gently turning the cardboard upside down, he held out a hand to catch the velvet box as it slid out. The blonde took a deep, shuddering breath as he opened the box.

Sasuke fought the overwhelming urge to buck the blonde off and run away, not realizing he was lightly shaking underneath the blonde.

Naruto gasped as two almost identical rings where presented to him. One was slightly smaller in circumference, which Naruto assumed was his, and had a large dark blue sapphire heart cradled gently by two wings with foreign script on both the outside and inside of the ring while the other had a smaller turquoise colored diamond heart cradled by hands with script foreign script on the inside and English script on the out.

He lifted watery eyes to his love's face and smiled shakily, reaching out with his left hand to tangle his fingers with Sasuke's.

Sasuke gently stroked the hand that held his own "They're promise rings..._Autre Ne Veuil, _No one, but you."

Naruto sucked in a breath as he ran is fingers over the beginnings of the engraving on the outside of the band.

Sasuke leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on a whiskered cheek "_De M'Amoure Soiez Sure, _Of my love, be sure."

Sasuke reached for the box and gently pulled the sapphire ring out, bringing the hand intertwined with his own to his lips, he placed a light butterfly kiss on the ring finger before pulling away and sliding the band onto the tan appendage.

Tears spilled over and rolled down tan cheeks as Naruto leaned down to nuzzle his nose with Sasuke's who closed his eyes and returned the affectionate gesture with a small, peaceful smile.

After a few moments of lazy nuzzling, Naruto pulled back to look at the other ring.

"Faithless to non yet Faithful to one," Sasuke hushed, hand still stroking over the hand still cradled in his "Because you are the only one who will ever have my unending devotion, and I am loyal to you above all else."

Naruto leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on the material that covered Sasuke's heart, "I know."

" _Ne Weil Aymer Autre Que Vous,_ I do not wish to love any other than you," the older boy reached up and began to stroke the soft blonde locks "You are the light of my life and I'll never wish you were anyone else, you are exactly what I've always needed, and these are my promises to you."

The soul deep confession was barely a whisper in the quite room, but it made Naruto shake as if Sasuke had shouted it from the roof top.

"Oh Sasuke," the blonde sniffed "My gifts aren't anything in comparison to this," the blonde head hung lowly sadly.

Sasuke shook his head, knowing that his gifts would only be worth more when talking about cost, because Naruto could never have afforded something like the rings and still been able to eat. He gently cupped the blonde's cheek and lifted his head "Show me."

Naruto nodded and crawled off the bed, reaching for his guitar and the not book that sat beside it. "I have a collection of songs that I wrote for you, this one I started the day I met you, but I didn't actually have all the lyrics until after our first date."

Naruto positioned his fingers on the guitars neck and body and glanced at the notes that danced across the paper that made no sense to Sasuke.

_My tea's gone cold, _

_I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be gray_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_That I might not last the day_

_And then you call me and it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_And, oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door, I'm home at las_

_tAnd I'm soaking through and through_

_And then you handed me a towel_

_And all I see is you_

Hearing that, Sasuke smiled and remembered the warm fall day Naruto had forgone driving his truck to Sasuke's and instead decided to walk. The blonde had been less then halfway there when the slightly grey clouds and darkened tremendously and proceeded to open the flood gates, allowing a rush of swollen raindrops to heavily pound the earth.

Needless to say that when the blonde showed up at Sasuke's door step, he'd looked like a drowned rat. The blonde had been instructed to stand where he was while Sasuke sprinted up the stairs to grab him a towel and a change of Sasuke's clothes (including the shirt that Naruto was now wearing). When the raven haired boy had tried to hand Naruto the towel and clothes, he had simply stared and when Sasuke asked him what he was looking at, the blonde's reply was a small smile, a simple 'You', and a kiss to the cheek as he took the bundle from Sasuke and danced lightly out of his reach and to the bathroom.

_And even if my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me_

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_And, oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

Naruto licked his lips and reached for the glass of water beside his bed as he waited for Sasuke to say something.

The older boy just closed his eyes with a smile and hummed "Can I hear another?"

Naruto grinned, happy to know that Sasuke had liked it and flipped a few more pages "I finished this an hour before we went the movies….that night…"

Sasuke tensed at the mention of that terrible night three months ago, but relaxed when Naruto reached out a hand and stroked his cheek, reminding him that his blonde was fine.

Naruto pulled his hand away slowly and brought it back to the guitar.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I've starte__d _

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

_Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you…_

Naruto continued to sing, hoping that his songs were half as meaningful to Sasuke s the rings were to Naruto. The blonde didn't bother fooling himself, he knew he could never buy Sasuke things as nice as the rings without cutting back on food and gas money, and then saving up for a year of so, but he hoped that his songs would be enough to show Sasuke how much he meant to the blonde. _Just hanging by a moment here with youHanging by a moment…here with you_

Naruto opened his eyes-which had slipped shut half way through the second stanza-to look at Sasuke. What he saw took his breath away. Sasuke had his own eyes closed, left hand touching the area of his heart and the right gently stroking the ring on his finger. What got Naruto the most were the tear trails that stood out on Sasuke's pale skin.

Without waiting to hear what Sasuke had to say, Naruto started on the next song, the one he finished right before he'd fallen asleep last night. The most important song to the blonde himself, as it had exactly what he felt, what he would always feel, for the man in front of him.

_All I am, all I'll_ _be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me 'cause I-_

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched Naruto deftly move his fingers into the right positions, causing the piece of wood and string to spin a beautiful melody for him. He let the words and the lyrics penetrate his mind and dance across his skin, ecstatic to know that the person who he would give the world to, would do anything for, was willing to do the same for him.

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart_

_'Til my dying day_

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

As Naruto sat the guitar down, he was pulled into a fierce kiss, on his cheeks he could feel a slight wetness from the tears that fell from Sasuke's eyes.

When Sasuke pulled away Naruto lifted his hands and placed them on Sasuke's face, using his thumbs to sweep the tears away. Sasuke lifted his own hands and held them against the hands on his cheeks.

"That was the best thing I've ever been given, never let yourself think different." the older whispered, turning his face into Naruto's right hand and kissing the palm, fingers lacing themselves through the opens spaces between the tan digits.

"I have one more present to give you, if you want it." The blue eyes boy murmured shyly.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as Naruto leaned in. A blush spread across his cheeks to match that which already graced the whiskered cheeks of the other when Naruto whispered something in his ear.

"Yes," Sasuke breathed and Naruto pulled him in for anther kiss.

Without breaking contact, Sasuke plucked Naruto's guitar from the bed and placed it to lean on the wall beside the bed then turned and gently pushed the other onto the bed, so the blonde head rested on the pillows, sunshine threads surrounding him like a halo.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, into Naruto's mouth.

"I love you, too," it was returned with a light flick of the tongue which had Sasuke groaning softly.

Yes, this was the best thing he'd ever been given indeed.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what Naruto's last gift was? **

**YAY! Fluff. Review please =^.^=**

**ALSO! Check out my page for a poll question please!**


	8. Meet the Uchihas

**Yeah, I know its short and I apologize. I also know its been a really long time, and for that I AM SO SORRY GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**I tried really hard to write this chapter, but it honestly just didn't want to flow in a direction I liked in any way for a long time. **

**This is kinda just a filler chapter with Naruto freaking out about meeting the Uchiha's for the first time, but I promise next chapter will actually get us somewhere...we might even find out why Naurto's so scared of violence.**

**P.S. if anyone can draw or anything, will you please make a cover for this story? It might inspire me to write longer chapters and post faster...**

**P.P.S. I now have a tumblr .com I haven't posted much yet becuas I don't have many followers, but I'm working on a oneshot right now, and the preview for that will be up within a few hours (hopefully).**

**P.P.P.S For those of you who guessed that Naruto gave Sasuke his virginity in the last chapter YOU WERE WRONG! Just kidding. He totally gave Sasuke his 'V Card'.**

* * *

Naruto groaned and rolled off the bed, hitting the group with a muffled thud. He groaned again and from his position on the floor-face planted firmly on the ground with his butt stuck in the air-and reached a lazy hand out to grope his nightstand clumsily, searching for his ring. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips when his fingers came into contact with the circular object, the only time he ever took it off was when he slept and even in the unconsciousness of his dreams, he worried about it disappearing.

Slowly he worked his hand, fingers curling at odd angles as he tired to put the ring on with one hand. Finally the ring slid onto its proper place and the blonde let the tanned appendage fall to the floor to join the rest of his limbs. Suddenly he let out an 'oof' as his pajama clad knees slid out from under him. He hummed, then sighed as he rested against the cool hardwood floor. He knew there was something that he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn't remember what.

Sighing heavily the blonde rolled onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling, searching his brain frantically for what he was supposed to be doing; he almost shrieked when he remembered. Today was the day he would be eating with the Uchiha's for the first time. Just the thought made him squirm nervously; he hadn't really ever met the Uchiha's before, aside from the time at the hospital after he'd gotten shot.

Suddenly Naruto felt nauseous, he'd never met the people before, and he'd already stole their son's virginity, as well as given the older boy his own. He rolled back over and pressed his forehead to the cool floor, taking deep breaths. He could do this, he could totally do this, as long as he didn't shout out something like _'Hey Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I'm Naruto and your son is a beast in the sack!' _he'd be fine…..right?

Naruto shook his head and told himself to man up. Then he was hit with another thought. What was he going to bring to the dinner? He sucked in a breath and sprinted to his kitchen, he couldn't just show up with nothing! That'd be rude! Frowning he tore open his cupboards, mentally taking stock of what he did and did not have. Once he had an idea of what he did and didn't have, he walked over to a small cupboard and opened it, eyes running over the spines of the several cookbooks he kept stored there.

He froze when a small, tattered, leather bound journal caught his attention and let out a soft 'ah-ha!' when he realized it was exactly what he was looking for. It was, according to Iruka, his mother's recipe book. He thumbed through the pages, looking for the page he wanted. Halfway through the book the blonde stopped flipping pages and smiled as he read the title 'S'more Brownies' it was written in a chicken scratch scrawl not unlike the blonde's own handwriting. Judging from the other pages in the book, his mother hadn't been at all creative when it came to naming things which often times led him to wonder how he got his own…_unique_…name.

Shaking his head to dispel that train of thought, Naruto began to read over the recipe, mentally checking it against his list of food in the house. With a grin he placed the recipe down and began to pull things from their places; someone in Heaven was looking out for him today.

* * *

Knees bouncing nervously, Naruto glanced nervously at the stove's timer then at the clock on the wall, then back to the stove's timer, only to repeat the process all over again. Sasuke had texted him a few minutes after he'd pushed the brownie filled pan into the oven telling him he'd be there in less then an hour. That was 46 minutes ago and there was still two minutes on the timer left to go.

What if Sasuke got there before the brownies where done? That would make him late! How embarrassing, if he was late then the Uchiha's would think he was a slob and no good for their son and then Sasuke would break up with him because family is obviously more important and then, and then-a loud beep broke him from his train of thought and he let out a relieved sigh, the brownies were done.

The blonde stood from his seat at the kitchen table and made his way to the cabinets, he knew the lid to the cake pan was in there somewhere…..he just couldn't quite remember where.

Three minutes into searching, a tall body brushed teasingly against his own and Naruto tensed (how could he have not heard the door open?) before relaxing as a familiar scent hit his nose.

"Can you get that red lid for me?" he asked and pointed to the lid previously specified. Even on his tip toes he couldn't reach it.

"Sure."

Naruto mentally swooned, that voice seriously made him melt every time he heard it. Not that he would **ever** tell Sasuke that. There was really no need to inflate the bastard's ego even more.

As it was, the blonde fought back a shiver as his boyfriend's strong body pressed against his own as the raven haired boy stretched up to grab the lid.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke handed him the lid with his right hand, tangled their fingers together with his left and brushed a light kiss against his neck in one smooth motion. The blonde leaned back into the other boy with a small smile. They stood still for a moment to bask in each other's company before they had to have dinner with the darker boy's family.

With a reluctant sigh Naruto pulled himself away from his love and moved to snap the lid over the brownies.

Pale hands slid around his waist and a dark head of hair nuzzled itself into a tan neck, offering what comfort they could to the smaller male.

"Calm down Naru, it won't be that bad, they'll love you, I promise."

"If you're sure…" because he sure as hell wasn't.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he stepped out of Sasuke's black Aston Martin Vanquish, brownie pan in hand, the Uchiha house was truly an imposing sight and the people who waited inside were probably just as grand. He really couldn't believe he was doing this. He shifted the pan to his right hand and tugged nervously at the bottom of his shirt with the left. He felt like he was going to pass out from sheer nerves. He calmed slightly, however, when Sasuke reached out a hand curled it firmly around his waist and pulled the blonde closer to his body.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He could do this, he could do this, he…he couldn't do it! As if sensing his raising panic, Sasuke leaned down swiftly and caught his lips in what the blonde could only describe as 'a bone meltingly sexy kiss'. So wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the door open. What they did hear was a deep groan, which caused them to pull apart immediately. Sasuke growled when he saw his older brother standing there with an almost invisible blush on his cheeks and a glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh," Itachi mumbled after a moment "Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke almost punched the older man. How dare that pervert sound disappointed?

As if sensing his younger brother's murderous thoughts, Itachi cleared his through and shook himself out of his daze. "Ah yes, you two are just in time, mother and father have just settled in the dining room." With that he turned on his heel and walked away calmly, as if he hadn't just been having lusty thoughts about his younger brother and said younger brother's boyfriend being together in the most intimate of ways.

Naruto blinked in confusion but followed Sasuke, who looked like he'd just swallowed something bitter, wondering what exactly had just happened.

Sasuke on this other hand was fighting to keep his temper in check. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto chuckled at the aggravated look on his boyfriend's face as he pulled his shirt over his head "Come on 'Suke, it wasn't that bad." He soothed, reaching out to massage his lover's tense shoulders. Gently guiding him to sit on his orange covered bed (Sasuke had driven Naruto home then decided to stay the night so that he could spend some time alone with his boyfriend) Naruto climbed on top of the matress and kneeled behind him.

"Not that bad? Not that bad!" Sasuke growled "Itachi grabbed your ass and Mother wouldn't stop blusing like a school girl everytime your shirt rode up!" His family was a bunch of perverts and their target was the love of his life! He thought he had plenty of reason to be pissed. Apparently not, according to Naruto. Just the thought of the little blonde being okay with what happened tonight made him pout like a three year old.

The night had started out fine, a delicious dinner full of light conversation (well, really, it was Naruto talking while all four Uchihas stared, completely smitten with the blonde in different ways for different reasons), followed by the little's blondes dessert (which Sasuke had to admit he'd developed a weakness for over dinner, despite hating sweets. Naruto said something about using baker's chocolate, which was a bit bitter to balance out the marshmellows), after which they'd moved to the den. This was where the night went sour, in Sasuke's opinion.

In moving to the den for 'post-dinner relaxation', as his Mother so fondly put it, Naruto discovered they had a billards table (why that suprised the blonde, Sasuke would never understand). Sasuke should've known the night was goind to be shot to hell as soon as Naruto turned those beautiful blue eyes on him and asked Sasuke to teach him how to play.

Teaching Naruto to play pool would've been alright with Sasuke (hell, it would've been _awesome_) if his parents wouldn't have been there. Instead of being able to give his hot little blonde lesson the way he wanted (definitely a hands on approach, he could still see it in his mind's eye. His hands on top of Naruto's, finger's intertwined while he lined the tan hands up in the appropriate places while he leaned flush against the smaller male's back, the blonde's lovely, plump ass pushed back into the craddle of his pelvis, rubbing right over his di-Sasuke shook himself out of those thoughts, thinking about what couldn've been would only hurt his soul in the long run) he'd had to simply teach by example, and every time Naruto bent over the table, cue in hand, his orange shirt would ride up, exposing the cute dipples on his lower back that riseded right above his low rise jeans as well as a tan strip of muscled stomach that made his _dignified_, **high-bred**, _**lady of the manor** _Mother squeal to herself like a school girl and made his brother genius extrodinare and _future owner of the Uchiha Conglomerate_ drool like a dog.

His only reprise would've been his father, strong, stoic, unmovable man that he is, surely he could've been depended on not to oogle his blonde; but Sasuke was wrong. The youngest Uchiha could see it whenever he looked at his father. He could see the patriarch of the family's eyes moving over the tanned strip of skin minuetly whenever it was exposed.

Sasuke let out a hiss even remembering it now. He wondered idly if he could get away with setting his family on fire...

The raven was just about to start seriously entertaining the idea when Naruto calling his name pulled him from his thoguhts.

"Sasuke." The blonde repeated firmly and said raven haired boy swallowed with difficulty. That was Naruto's 'I'm serious so listen the hell up' voice.

"Yes beloved?" Sasuke murmured, trying to stay on the battle axe blonde's good side. Sasuke was the only one Naruto would truely get violent with (Sasuke personally thought it was a good thing. It meant Naruto felt safe enough with him to assert himself without fear of being hurt in return. Or maybe the older youth was just a masochist...) and when he did it was sort of frightening.

"Calm down." Steady tan hands reached down from his shoulders to wrap around his neck while a blonde head made itself at home in the crook of Sasuke strong neck. Light kisses were placed along the pale column of flesh sending sparks of lust and heat down his spine. "I like your family, but I love only you."

Sasuke hummed in contentment as those wonderful lips brushed his skin while the blonde spoke. "Oh really?" Sasuke purred and turned around in the younger boy's embrace as he reched to slide his hands up the kneeling male's silky thighs "Why don't you show me how much you love me?" With that he tugged the blonde down and into his lap, sealing his mouth over the soft lips he loved so much.

The next day Sasuke practically floated through the doors of his own house, soft smile on his face and head clear of any thoughts about setting his family on fire. The rest of the Uchihas shot each other looks of disbelief. What ever the blonde was doing to keep Sasuke so relaxed, they approved.

* * *

**Again! I apologize for it being useless filler, but its really hard writing a story that was only supposed to be one chapter . just remember I'm doing this for you guys who consitently review TMMA. Review please? Maybe? (Even though I probably don't deserve it...)**


	9. Protective Boyfriends and Dark Pasts

**A/N: Aw dammit. I tried to make this another light-hearted chapter because I felt like hell today and I thought writing fluff might help. Some how it turned out mostly fluffy with a side of oh-snap-shit's-about-to-get-real at the end. Ah well, I guess it happens. Also Juura99, I AM writing your story, it was going quite swimmingly until my laptop decided to die an ill-timed death and I had to buy a new one. **

**Also! Check out the Neo_SN_Exchange ( ) I participated this year! Message me on tumblr if you can find out which one is mine (and you might get a reward...say a prompt fill?-after Juura99's is finished, of course)! Link to my tumblr is on my profile.**

**So let's get this show on the road, yeah?**

* * *

Sasuke sighed quietly in irritation as Naruto wriggled once again. Usually laying like this—Naruto stretched out on the floor laying on his stomach with Sasuke's head pillowed in the small of the blonde's back—was a comfort to both of them but today it seemed that the whisker-faced boy was restless. The raven haired boy reached up and loosened his tie—damned school uniforms; who suddenly decides that uniforms would be 'safer for the children of our school district' anyway?—and mentally ran through a list of reasons as to why his lover would be so keyed up. He almost slapped his forehead when he realized why the blonde was so keyed up. They hadn't had any P.E. classes all week which meant the blonde couldn't work out a large portion of his seemingly endless amount of drive, which meant the blonde was practically buzzing with pent up energy.

Reaching a hand up the raven twisted his arm awkwardly to pet soft blonde locks while he desperately thought of a way to run Naruto's energy out. Suddenly he grinned. He knew exactly what they could do for the day.

Slowly he sat up and nudged the squirming blonde "Get dressed in some workout clothes; I'll be back in half an hour."

Standing the raven ignored Naruto's confused protests of 'Wait, what? 'and made his way to the door.

Sasuke paused at the door and threw the younger male a slight grin over his shoulder "Trust me, you'll love it," and with that he swept purposefully out the door.

**_TouchMyManAgain_**

Sasuke stared at the picture of his mother that sat in the center of ribbons and trophies. His mother, who was now a pristine and proper lady, was once hell on the dirt diamond. He looked over the picture carefully, noting the way that his mother held her shoulders strongly and tilted her head back to give the camera a 'bring it bitch' face, her hair was a mess and dried sweat and dirt clung to her face, along with the smeared lines of thick black war paint. It was one of the most beautiful pictures he'd ever seen of his mother, coming in second to only her wedding and pregnancy pictures.

Most people thought that Sasuke got his athletic ability from his Uchiha blood. Those people were idiots. His mother was one of the greatest softball players in the world and had won several sports related awards in both high school and college.

The raven briefly wondered if he and Naruto would have something like this when they got older. Something one of them achieved but that they were both so proud of. Like the way his father almost glowed with pride every time he passed the trophies and meddles because his wife had done that and it meant so much to her.

Sasuke shook his head to clear away his musings and set out to find what he'd come to get. He hoped Naruto would like what he had planned.

**_TouchMyManAgain_**

Sasuke slung his bat-bag into the bed of Naruto's orange truck then made his way to the driver's side and slid into the seat. He chuckled and started the truck then reached over to stroke a tanned cheek.

"Quit pouting or your face is going to freeze like that," the raven murmured, dropping his hand from the soft flesh to intertwine with a smaller, darker hand. Using their joined hands the raven shifted the truck into reverse and backed out of the driveway before shifting it into drive.

"It's my truck, why am I riding passenger's seat?" The blonde whined

"Because your driving is worse than my blind grandmother's." Sasuke smirked, never taking his eyes off the road.

The blonde scoffed childishly and twisted his hand, trying to free it from the raven's grip. He resumed pouting when the older male just tightened his grip. He shot Sasuke the middle finger with his free hand instead.

"Don't be like that, baby," Sasuke cooed in an overly sweet voice, causing Naruto to stick out his thumb to complete the universal 'fuck off' sign.

"You know I love you," the raven continued and swiftly ducked to plant a kiss on a whiskered cheek.

Naruto giggled slightly when the raven pulled away and opened his hand to rub at his cheek "You need to shave, you scruff is itchy."

"Do I?" Sasuke asked and brought their clasped hands up, rubbing his face with the back of the blonde's hand, causing the blonde to laugh more. Sasuke smiled, he loved that the blonde was so ticklish.

"Yes!" Naruto said firmly, trying to pull his hand from his boyfriend's grip and away from the pale face.

Sasuke chuckled and let the blonde's hand fall away from his face.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Naruto remembered something "You never told me where we were going."

"I know."

"Well?" Naruto asked with an eye roll.

"It's a surprise."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and remembered the bat-bag Sasuke had tossed in the back before groaning "You better not be taking me to another baseball practice Sasuke!"

It's not that Naruto didn't like baseball, because he did—he really liked baseball when Sasuke was pitching from 'the stretch' as baseball players called it; legs slightly spread and bent at the waist, causing tight pants to pull even tighter…mmm…Yeah, he really liked baseball then—but he hated going to the practices. He had to sit there all by himself while Sasuke and the rest of the team did repetitive drills and ran sprints when they screwed up.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head "Not quite."

Naruto sighed in relief and perked up when Sasuke said "Here we are."

The blonde looked up and blinked "Home-Run Ally Batting Cages?" he read off the sign "You brought me to batting cages?"

"Yes," the '_obviously, stupid'_ was heavily implied by the older boy's tone of voice.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke heaved a put upon sigh.

"To work on batting, clearly."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Okay smartass; let me rephrase, what am _I_ doing here?"

Sasuke grinned "You're going to learn how to hit."

Blue eyes blinked, he'd never had anyone show him how to play baseball—be orphaned at such a young age and everything.

He grinned at the raven in return "Okay!" the blonde almost squirmed in excitement, he'd never really done anything like this before.

Inwardly Sasuke patted himself on the back for picking such a great activity for them to do.

**_TouchMyManAgain_**

Sasuke hummed to himself as he positioned Naruto's hands correctly on the bat "You have to make sure you're knuckles are lined up if you want your wrists to roll right, keep your feet shoulder width apart and snap you're hips when you swing, it should make your back foot turn but don't over rotate it or you'll lose your balance, keep your elbow locked in at a 90 degree angle, yes like that…remember to keep your eye on the ball, everything else is useless if you can't see what you're swinging at."

Naruto smiles and does what he's told, wondering all the while if this was what Sasuke's weekends with his mom were like when he was younger. The blonde would bet his guitar that it was.

He honestly couldn't believe he was learning how to hit a baseball, well a softball actually; Sasuke said something about the cages having slow pitch softball machines while only having 65mph and up baseball machines.

"Okay good, now you're ready for the machine; they don't throw perfectly every time so if you think it's going to hit you just back out of the box and wait for it to go by."

Naruto blinked "Wait, what?" he didn't sign up to get pegged by dimpled balls.

"Don't be a wimp, if it does hit you it won't hurt that bad," Sasuke said, waving his hand in dismissal. He bent down and picked up a helmet that had a facemask on it and shoved it onto the blondes head

The blonde glared but pushed the net aside anyway and pushed the gold token into the blue box and stepped up to the plate.

Sasuke sat back on his heels and watched as the metal arm wound around and slung the first pitch. He held back a smile when Naruto swung a perfect—for a beginner—(if a little weak) swing and dribbled the ball back to the machine.

"Swing like you mean it!" he called to the blonde and bent down to pick up his own bat. He chuckled under his breath when the blonde huffed and rocked the pitch back up and into the machine.

Satisfied the raven made his way to his own batting cage and started the machine. He was halfway through his second round when his lover's slightly strained, raised voice reached his ears.

Black eyes narrowed when he came upon a scene that caused his blood to boil. A white haired boy had a hand raised and was slowly stroking his blonde's whiskered cheek. Sasuke could tell by Naruto's face that the boy was also saying something unpleasant to the blonde.

He swiftly moved to rectify the situation by sliding around the pair and wrapping one arm around the blonde and pulling the smaller boy to his chest while the other arm was crooked at an angle to let his bat rest lazily against his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a deceptively pleasant voice.

"Oh, no," the boy said with a false smile "Not at all."

Sasuke hummed and nodded his head but tightened his arm around Naruto slightly when he felt the blonde's own fist clench tighter around the handful of the raven's shirt he held.

"Good, that's good." The youngest Uchiha said steadily with a creepy smile. He pulled the bat from his shoulder and rested it against the side of the white haired boy's head, right against his temple.

"Because if there was a problem, I would have to take serious steps to fix it, I'm sure you understand?" his voice was smooth and agreeable on the surface but the dark promise was rolling just underneath.

The other boy paled and nodded.

"I think it would be best for everyone if you'd make yourself scarce, yes?"

The boy nodded even faster and Sasuke leaned in so that his slightly shaken beloved couldn't hear "If I ever see your face anywhere near him I'll bash it in so thoroughly that your own mother won't even be able to identify your corpse at the morgue, are we clear?"

He allowed himself to feel grim satisfaction as the boy swallowed loudly and nodded so quickly Sasuke thought his head was going to fly off his deathly pale neck.

"Leave, now." Sasuke commanded as he pulled back. The other male spun on his heel and made his way swiftly to the door.

The raven dropped his bat and stared at the slightly shaking Naruto "Who was that? What did he want?"

Taking a deep breath the blonde looked the raven in the eye "My ex-adopted brother, Kabuto."

Sasuke gripped the blonde hard enough to bruise. Kabuto, adopted son of Orochimaru, and one of the people who made his love's life hell before the blonde had finally managed to find his godparents. Thoughts ran wild through the Uchiha's mind—why was the boy here? Last Naruto knew he was where Naruto had run from, in Suna. Why had Kabuto been at the batting cages? He didn't have anything indicative of being there to practice. Most important of all, why had he spoken to Naruto?—he shook his head and refocused on the blonde.

"What did he want?" Sasuke asked quietly reaching up to pet the blonde hair soothingly.

Naruto took a shuddering breath "He just wanted to ask how his 'beloved otouto' was doing."

Sasuke hummed quietly and waited for the other to continue "He also said that he always thought that the whisker marks looked stunning on my face and then asked 'weren't you glad I gave them to you?'"

The raven ground his teeth together and pulled the blonde completely into his chest, littering his temples and head with light kisses. He would take his love home and then start planning on how to take that vile creature apart.

* * *

**Oh snap! I didn't even see that coming! Read and review! And I know I've already said this, but check out my tumblr! I have a drabble that'll never be on ff or my lj there AND I'm going to be posting more! Link is on my profile!**


End file.
